Sue Snell (2013)
Sue plays a similar role to her previous incarnations, but seems to gradually care more deeply for Carrie than her earlier movie counterparts. She was portrayed by Gabriella Wilde. Oddly, when Sue feels pain in her stomach in the'' Alternative Ending'' her eyes look different and Sue looks like she is being portrayed by a different actress at the end. However, it switches back to Gabriella Wilde having the baby. Sue is first seen in the swimming pool, playing volleyball with the rest of her class (Including Ultras), and her best friend Chris Hargensen. When Carrie got the chance to play, she accidentally hit Sue in the head. Sue just laughed it off, instead of getting mad. At the shower, she participated in the tampon-throwing incident, though hesitated and stopped, because she felt guilty of what she was doing. When Miss Desjardin slapped the hysterical Carrie, Sue approached her and told her that Carrie probably didn't know what was happening to her. Sue first showed her sorrow for Carrie after she made love with Tommy, and told him how guilty she was. Since Sue felt guilty of what she did and asked Tommy to take Carrie to prom. While she herself seemed reluctant, she was willing to let Carrie find happiness and enjoy the prom. While preparing the gym for prom, Sue felt sick and vomitted in the toilet (Not shown on screen), implying she was pregnant with Tommy. On prom night, Sue stayed home with her family. Tommy text her saying "Alls well, she is doing great." After showering, she received a text from Chris saying: "Your girl looks good, but not for long." This alerted Sue that Chris was going to do something to Carrie, and Sue rushed to the gym, where she noticed the bucket to be dropped on Carrie and Chris and Billy. She tried to warn Miss Desjardin, but she was forcefully thrown out of the gym, outside. Sue watched in terror as Carrie killed Heather slamming her into the glass window of the fire exit. She then called 911 and ran and said there was an explosion. After the massacre Sue watched Miss Desjardin scarred, then walked to Carrie's house. After the disaster at the prom, Sue went to Carrie's house, where she saw Carrie holding the lifeless corpse of her mother. Carrie attempted to kill her, but realized that Sue was pregnant with a girl, so she pushed Sue out of the house as a rain of stones destroy Carrie's house, thus saving Sue's life. Sue is later seen at a courtroom, where she tried to defend her testimony of the Black Prom. The scene cuts to a cemetery, where Sue is seen carrying a white rose. This scene plays out similarly to the 1976 film's ending. Sue placed the rose on Carrie's gravestone, vandalized with the words "Carrie White burns in HELL!" As Sue leaves, the gravestone cracks and breaks, while Carrie's scream is heard in the background. In an Alternative ending, Sue is seen walking to the graveyard much like the other ending, and feels pain in her stomach. The camera goes to Sue screaming in pain while doctors try to calm her down because she is having her baby. However, instead of a baby a bloody hand imerges and grabs Sue's hand. Sue wakes up screaming in terror in her mother's arms and she tries to calm her down. There is a millisecond of Carrie holding Sue's baby, but then it quickly switches back to Sue. It turned out to be all a dream, and Sue just woke up in her mothers arms crying scared, and will remember it for life. Many viewers were disappointed that the ''Alternative Ending ''was in quotes "A rip off ending of the original." However, other Viewers thought it was a more scarier, and disturbing feel to it. Category:Characters Category:2013 Category:Alive